villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the youngest of the seven Koopalings. He appears as a boss in many Mario video games. He also appears in two Super Mario Bros. cartoons where he is known as "Cheatsy Koopa". And also in a Japan exclusive Mario anime series where he goes by his real name. Description Larry has blue hair in a mohawk like style, and is one of the smaller Koopalings. He initially has a green shell, but this is later changed to a blue shell. The top half of his face is dark green. He has a blue star on the side of his head, similar to the one on Morton's face. His head is oval shaped, and bears two fangs on the sides of his mouth. He has large oval light blue eyes, and his stomach and feet are padded. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' His first appearance was in Super Mario Bros. 3, as the first boss. Larry is fought in an airship at Grass Land. He uses magic attacks. Mario defeated him, and he retreated, leaving behind the magic wand needed to change the king of Grass Land back to normal. ''Super Mario World'' Larry is the seventh Koopaling fought in Super Mario World, and is fought at the Valley of Bowser right before Bowser's castle. To defeat him, Mario must knock him into the lava, like Iggy's battle ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Larry, along with the other Koopalings, were apparently revived somehow, as they returned in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, as bosses in Bowser's castle. Larry was the last Koopaling to be fought. They were all apparently killed after being defeated. ''Super Princess Peach'' Although not actually seen in the game it was revealed that Larry along with his other siblings (excluding Bowser Jr.) were to make an appearence in this game but were taken out for no apparent reason. Every one of the Koopalings had their own complete sprite sheet. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' The Koopalings returned again in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Larry is fought twice in the first level (a plains level). Kamek made the floor move during the second battle, but Mario defeated him and he fell off the screen. After the credits, it is revealed that he survived, but Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings were all crushed when Bowser's castle fell on top of them. ''Mario Kart 8'' Larry as well as all of the other Koopalings made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. Larry and Wendy were both in the light class. ''Super Smash Bros.'' for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Larry Koopa has been confirmed to be an alternate costume for Bowser Jr. in the video games; Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Due to a translation error, his in-game trophy states he is the leader of the Koopalings. Larry Koopa has been confirmed to be an alternate costume for Bowser Jr. in the video games; Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. ''Due to a translation error, his in-game trophy states he is the leader of the Koopalings. Gallery Larry.png Trivia *His name is derived from Larry Mullen Jr., the drummer for the rock band U2. See Also *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Mario Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mischievous Category:Siblings Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Self-Aware Category:Oppressors Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Grey Zone